Returning for survival
by tuligareta
Summary: Parker returns to Pandora with the hope to save the human race. Along with him comes Marie who she will have to save the Omaticayan's sake weather she likes it or not, as a new menace falls on Pantora's fate.
1. Home

**Returning for Survival**

As he returned to Earth, Parker sat on his couch since he returned from Pandora. He watched as the Earth died, his home, Earth, was dying, and fast. He counted the days left until some sort of air poisoning would kill the Earth. It doesn't rain, there is no more green, all there was left was ashes, and regret. People started to die for no apparent reason. Maybe it was the huge hunger running around Earth? Maybe because of all the Carbon Dioxide accumulated in the atmosphere? Well, Parker doesn't care. He just only remembered how green was Pandora, with all the green collecting on his forest. He wished he could come back to Pandora to apologize. He regretted causing so much pain. One night, as Parker sat on his couch once again, there was a knock on the door. He got on his feet lazily and opened the door.

"Parker Selfridge?" Asked a man dressed in a nice suit, the kind he used to wear back in Pandora, with a smell of new shoes and a hint of men cologne.

"Yes…" he spoke softly.

"I am from the RDA, if you could let me in we could sell you something of your interest" the man spoke.

"yeah, sure, come in, make yourself comfortable" Said Parker cleaning two chairs from all the laundry and set some snacks on a small table in the living room.

The man looked disgusted by the conditions of the room: everything was out of place, there were a lot of pictures from Na'vis in one of the walls, there was cans of beers by the couch, and dirty dishes in the sink by the small kitchen. Tons of pizza boxes piled in a corner of a room; still, Parker was slim and tall since he returned from Pandora.

The man sat on the chair that Parker offered and sat his suit case on the table.

"Parker, the government is sending people to different planets, so the human race survives. Only the healthy specimens get to leave Earth and return within 500 years. As the spokesperson of the government, we ask you if you would like to go to Pandora." He took a bit of the snack that Parker offered.

"So… I get to have my own Avatar and stuff?" Asked Parker with a hint of excitement.

"I must believe so… yes, and we are transferring your mind to the Avatar permanently, so we can keep the body and use it for other people in 500 years" he stated looking at the papers in his suit case, that were neatly piled one over each other.

"Are any people coming along with me?" asked again Parker.

"I am concerned that a 10 year old girl is coming with you" he piled the papers neatly on the suitcase again and closed the suit case.

"A ten-year-old? This is child cruelty!" Parker exclaimed angrily and hissed as the Na'vi did.

"She is one of the 7 healthy children left in Earth, it's the only hope we have to continue with the human race" said the man.

"Okay… I guess I have to accept if I don't want to rot in this sick planet" Parker mumbled sad.

"The ship will be waiting for you tomorrow, with your Na'vi fetus in it, we took the liberty to take some DNA samples from you to start on the Avatar, we knew you would accept " Said the man picking up his suit case and arose from the chair.

"well, pleasure meeting you, we will see you tomorrow" Said the man again.

Parker sat on the chair and waved good bye with his hand, and watched how the man disappeared out the door. He sat there for a while; he was going to Pandora to save the human race. In a small knap sac he took an electronic journal, to keep him sane in Pandora, a picture Jesus, maybe he could introduce Christianity among the Na'vis and a bunch of oversized clothes. He knotted the knap sac, took a shower and fell asleep instantly.

The Next morning Parker woke up at the sound of honking cars, ambulances and people screaming, like every single morning. He jumped into some clothes, his favorite clothes, since that was the last time he would wear them. Combed his hair, cleaned his face, shaved and brushed his teeth. He finished by dropping some cologne on his hands and rubbed against his neck and chest.

He opened the door and stepped outside with the Knap sac on his hand. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Earth, everything was grey and there were a lot of cars, some people fell to the ground dead by all the contamination. He walked towards the Airport, once there, he entered the immense door and a huge amount of people were there. Parker saw a lot of sad faces, families where broken and send to different planets, babies where put in instant cryo state for health issues. There he saw the man he spoke the last time with a small girl following him.

"Parker, great to see you, if you would like to proceed right here and these pilots will take care of you" the man spoke.

"Yeah sure" Parker agreed and looked to the little girl "are you leaving to Pandora too?" I asked.

The girl nodded her head sadly. Her shiny brown curls bounced with the movement of her head.

"What's your name?" I questioned.

"Marie" she said quietly.

"Well Marie, I bet you are going to like Pandora" I said happy, remembering how beautiful was the forest and how much I hated myself for destroying such a precious environment.

She only lowered her head and we walked towards the pilots. They proceeded to take their belonging into small compartments and set them into compartments that were bigger locked them inn and set Parker and Marie in cryo state.

Over 5 years Parker dreamed of foggy forests, wide horizons and exotic views. He dreamed of a place where the people actually accepted him, he dreamed of equality. But dreams are not always happy, sometimes his dreams turned into terror, there was fire everywhere he looked, the magnificent views turned into ashes and he saw people dressed in huge armors protecting them. He dreamed of falling. Falling without an end. For moment he felt desperate, he could hear the shrieks of Marie. Until he opened his eyes

"Mr. Selfridge, we are here" said a nurse from the shuttle

Parker floated out of the little compartment and made his way to his belongings; Marie followed quietly and from the little cabinet took a big bag with her name engraved in it. With the bag came a huge teddy bear, and hugged the teddy bear.

As the nurse spoke about the side effects of cryo, Parker closed the cabinet door shut and looked at Marie that she looked quite sad.

"Marie what's wrong? Why are you sad?" Parker asked.

"I miss planet Earth… I miss my brother… he went to Mars…" she commented sadly.

"I am sure that in the RDA center you can talk with your brother over the visiophone" Parker smiled sadly at her.

"Do you miss your family?" asked Marie.

"To be truthful I don't have any family, they all died" a knot was made in Parker's throat he really missed his family.

"You can be my new family…" she spoke softly, letting a spark of hope run thought her mossy green eyes that shone like gems.

"All right" Parker accepted, since he was starting a new life Parker decided to start a new way of living, instead of the complete son-of-a-bitch-complete-asshole he was before. He wanted to become nicer and appreciate the little things that life has, although he was already 34 he could change.

"come on, stop the chattering and get into the shuttle" commented one of the pilots as he gave Marie and Parker.

Marie and Parker boarded the small ship; they secured their belts and launched into the beautiful skies of Pandora. That was his new home, he would rebuild his new life and apologize to everyone for what he did, thing that he doubted, because with all he caused he would have to regain their trust. He watched by the small window the tree tops, gazed the foggy air suspending on the air, he watched carefully the mist running with the wind. Then in the view he could watch a huge crater with abandoned machines, there were vines that grew around them. He could still remember when he pissed on Dr. Grace's plans, and without a word she died. He regret those days, Parker could still hear Jake's screams for pleading so they don't move the natives. Well what was done was done. Parker can't change anything now.

"Lady and gentleman welcome to Pandora" welcomed the pilots; Parker took the gas masks and collocated a mask on Marie and another on him.

Rapidly the speaker spoke again, about how they were going to exit and enter RDA, Parker took Marie's hand and Marie looked at him.

"is Pandora going to be our home now?" she spoke carefully and innocently.

"Pandora is home" he mumbled.

When the doors opened, the warm weather of Pandora welcomed them. There, the RDA scientist stood outside with gas masks. Parker couldn't recognize any of the faces, all the smoke was collecting on his view range; he also saw some of the Na'vi standing outside with their spears. When all the smoke disappeared he recognized all the faces, surprised that any of them had changed in ten years.

"Parker? What the heck are you doing here?" exclaimed Dr. Max.

"I am sorry for all the inconvenience, the earth is dying and we are trying to save the human race, remember how many people there was when Jake left?" Parker spoke, trying to get their trust back.

"Bullshit! Don't believe him!" screamed a random scientist.

"About 30 billion" I shouted "want to know how many people there is left now? Les then 3 millions, they have to save the human race, that's why we were send here"

All the doctors and scientists looked in disbelieve, they shook their heads and gave a stare death to Parker. Parker only let a breath go, and tried to persuade them harder.


	2. A New Life

All the doctors and scientists looked in disbelieve, they shook their heads and gave a stare death to Parker. Parker only let a breath go, and tried to persuade them harder.

"Please we need your help… I have changed… I swear, the Earth is dying, there is barely any people that are perfectly healthy, we need your help" Parker held his head down and the couple Na'vi gathered around

"we might help you, but I cannot if we can trust you again" One of the Na'vi said.

the pilots unloaded two huge boxes, those were their avatars, and carried them inside. That was going to be Parker's new body from now on. There was nothing more to say, slowly They walked inside the RDA, that now was a partial scientists home, part English school. The Na'vi children ran around by the hallways of the RDA, they strangely looked at them. Marie was amazed by their appearances and waved at them, the kids murmured something and waved back. Finally we were at the link room. Parker and Marie were set in a link box, instead of coming back again, the scientists were going to freeze the bodies, so they can save them. Slowly Marie sat on her little box, made for her size, her curls shined as she moved inside and Parker looked at her sad. This were hard times for everyone. As Parker slowly slid to his box, a cold mixture of gases filled the box, freezing him. Instantly he traveled to his Avatar.

**Marie's Point of View**

I slowly woke up... I felt different, I look around and there were a few people with jump suits.

"how are you feeling Marie?" asked one of the scientists.

"great... I feel taller suddenly" I said happily.

one of the scientists laughed at my comment. I smiled shyly and I felt all my blood posing on my cheeks, shyly I brushed away one of my curls away from my head. I looked at Parker, who opened his eyes and looked around. He hasn't changed at all, his broad face and his slim concept of his body still the same in the weird alien body. I seated up and I felt amazingly tall, now my brother wont pick on me.

"Okay Marie, we are going to do a locomotive check. Can you touch with your thumbs your fingers?" said one of the scientists.

I took my blue hands and touched my fingers with my thumbs. I smiled at them and laughed. Since mom died I didn't feel this way.

"Good, now, can you grab your tail?" asked the scientist.

"Tail?" suddenly I felt a brush on my back, it was my tail.

I always thought of having a tail, like the monkeys in the cyber zoo. I smiled and gazed at the marvelous things that my new body had.

"do you want to see your self?" asked the scientist.

"Tail?" suddenly I felt a brush on my back, it was my tail.

I always thought of having a tail, like the monkeys in the cyber zoo. I smiled and gazed at the marvelous things that my new body had.

"do you want to see your self?" someone asked.

I got onto my feet, and almost fell. I could feel a lot of gazes on me. When I finally got the hang of walking with a body 4 feet taller than my original body. I walked slowly by the hallways gazing everything from my brand new eyes. I waved at the boys and girls that played amongst the scientists and elder Na'vi. Finally in a great mirror I looked at my self. My skin was pale turquoise, with blue lines all over my body. Instead of the golden eyes that everyone has, I had mossy green eyes with hints of gold. I still had the curly hair, that fell nicely to my shoulders. The typical high pink cheeks where purplish like with a cat like nose. I smiled showing a row of white teeth.

"yeah, sorry about the eyes, we could mix DNA well enough" mumbled the scientist.

"its okay, at least people can distinct from other Na'vi" I simled and the turquoise cheeks turned violet.

I looked once again to the mirror, I was dressed in a white hospital robe.

"can I have some real clothing now?" I asked nicely .

"sure, the cabinet here has clothing for your size, if you have any doubts you can call me, and after you are done, the Na'vi are excited to meet you" the scientist spoke, and he left.

I walked to the cabinet and found clothing. I took a nice white plain long sleeve shirt and some jeans I found, than I saw oversized leather jackets. They reminded me of my brother, he usually let wear his leather jackets with his white and black scarf, so I took the jacket and a purple scarf that I saw at the corner of my eye and instantly felt more comfortable. I putted on a really old kind of shoe called comberse, that where black and walked out of the room.

"Nice, I like it" remarked Parker walking out from a room polishing his suit to his new body. He walked towards me "I have to deal with some stuff, you can go and meet the other kids" he brushed my my face and walked away.

I was left there alone in a matter of seconds, I walked slowly again, because doing longer strides with me new body was kinda hard, just saying. I walked down the hall way until there was a door leading outside. I pushed the door, and walked outside. A handful of kids played around and I stood there watching them. I slowly walked to a corner and sat there. As I carefully observed the kids play. I looked for any familiars faces, but there was not a single face that I new.

"hello!" someone shouted from my side.

I got onto my feet rapidly an started breathing heavily.

"Did I scare you?" said the creature.

"who are you?" I managed to say.

"I am called La'ki, I am a Na'vi child" said the girl.

I looked at her, she was about my size, her hair was braided into million braids, with colorful beads and feathers stroking her hair. She was barely wearing clothing, just a necklace and a weird thing that covered her privates, witch seemed really weird, she had a pair of huge golden eyes round as plates, with a bunch of silver dots on her purple cheeks that reminded me of little freckles. She smiled widely and I smiled shyly.

"My name is Marie Rouge" yeah, Rouge was my brother's idea, but I like it.

"welcome to Pandora" she welcomed me warmly.

"thanks" I looked I away

"want to play with me?" asked La'ki

I knew she wouldn't give up, so I sit up and nodded with my head. She took my hand and lead me to a group of children that were playing to something that reminded my of cowboys and Indians. La'ki stopped the game and talked with the kids, I just stood there awkwardly while the other kids in the conversation threw glances at me. I looked nervously at the side and coughed trying to get La'ki's attention. Finally the stop talking and she came over by me.

"we where playing skypeople and Na'vi, what side are you joining?" she asked.

"wait, this is like cowboys and Indians! Yes! I'm joining!" I remembered I used to love that game, but we couldn't play anymore because there was barely any kids left to play with.

"Okay, you will be Neytiri" said one of the kids.

"who is Neytiri?" I asked.

All the sudden the crow was silent. Then a murmur rose. Great, maybe she was behind me.

"I am Neytiri" a soft voice said.

I just stood there, trembling. I slowly turned around and a huge Na'vi stood before me. Her eyes where stuck on my, maybe because I still have my normal green eyes I always.

"I'm sorry ma'am..." I was extremely afraid, her looks and the way she looked at me really scared me, it seemed she wanted to kill me.

"it is okay" she smiled sweetly.

"Neytiri, where is Te'tsan?" asked a Na'vi about ten feet tall, with a perfect English accent. He stopped walking and looked at me. "Sweet! Is that real leather? Damn! I still remember the leather jacket I use to have back in Earth!" he exclaimed.

"yeah, I guess..." I looked down embarased.

"You are the new girl right?" he asked crouching until his eyes met mine.

"yes, Marie Rouge" I smile and held out my hand.

"finally, some human costumes" he joked, and received a punch by Neytiri.

We talked for a little while and then they left. La'ki looked at me amazed and smiled.

"Can I try on your jacket?" I took off my jacket and she grabbed the jacket slowly. First she smelled the jacket, and looked at it curiously.

"What is it made from?" she asked.

"it's made from a cow, a big fat animal with spots all over it... and it has small horns" I tried to draw a cow on the dirt with my finger, it was an epic fail. My first epic fail in Pandora.

* * *

**thanks for everyone who reviewed and read the story, I'm in high school, working in a time partial job and doing a lot of volunteering work, but I'll try to upload as much as I can, thanks, this morning I opened my e-mail and there was a lot of alerts that made me feel confident about keep writing! **

**okay, so I will need some ideas, so, does Parker dies or does Parker lives? I will open a poll for it ok? thanks!**

**thanks for reading and sorry if there is any misspells or grammar errors. English is my third language, and I been here in America less than 2 years. so yeah.... thanks for the patience! **

**-tuligareta-**


	3. you don't even deserve one

After playing around I made new friends: Na'tsuey, Talika, Amhelu, Dalue' and of course, La'ki. I was exhausted by the end of the day. The twilight arrived and painted the canopy red and orange. The kids asked to stay more but the elders refused to let them stay. In a matter of minutes there was nobody left at the RDA apart from me, Parker and the scientists.

I walked with my feet dragging while I looked amazed a twilight that I have never seen, the golden rays illuminated the windows in the small windows in the wooden cot, where a bunch of avatar trainees stayed. I was brushing my hair and remembered about what I missed about the Earth... smoothies, football.... hot dogs.... and old classic jokes from Chuck Norris, they had been around a little while, I remembered my grandpa always used to tell me those every single night. I let my self fall to my bed and curled up in a ball. I saw how the twilight melted into the night, and the stars appeared in a matter of seconds. Slowly, I fell asleep.

"wake up lazy bum!" someone said.

"hmm... leave my alone" I mumbled.

"Aw! Come one!" said a really familiar voice.

"La'ki?" I questioned.

"yes! Wake up! Lets play!" she answered happily.

"okay..." I set my feet on the floor and sat up lazily.

I went over the bathroom in the enormous hut. I looked into the mirror and brushed my teeth and my hair, cleaning my face and put on some clothes, a pair of short jeans, that went loosely on me and a plain white shirt. I got out of the bathroom and all of my friends stood waiting me.

"want to go outside the RDA to play?" asked Dalue' exited to play.

"yeah, sure" I said without arguing thou I would have totally argued with that, going outside? Sure...

I walked outside and the powerful rays of the sun illuminated the whole RDA giving me a better glimpse of the whole edification. Everyone rushed with Jake, the guy I met yesterday. He greeted all the kids with big hug from everyone. They talked to him in the weird language again. At first he frowned but then he accepted.

"we can go to the forest but we have to take his son" Mentioned Talika.

"who is his son?" I asked.

"his son is Te'tsan, he is kinda of a rough kid, you know... mean kinda like..." whispered Na'tsuey.

"okay...." I whissperd back

Te'tsan appeared out of no where. He looked 1 or 2 years older than me. His eyes where golden and big, he had 5 fingers as I did. He had very straight features and somewhat cute, his hair had a couple of braid with colorful beads in it and he looked at us like he didn't want to know anything about us.

The colorful leaves collected on each branch of each tree. As we walked the worn off path that directed the RDA to the new Hometree. I looked marveled by the beautiful colors in the forest. It was an explosion, everything was rare and exotic. I looked at the tree tops that had rare animals and fruits in them. I gazed marveled at every single thing in that forest.

"do you like the forest?" Asked La'ki.

"Its beautiful, like in a dream..." I whispered.

I stayed in silence, I wanted to feel the beat of the forest on my blood. I felt the vibration of the earth on my feet and the cool breeze of a spring morning on my face. I took a deep breath, letting the pure air fill my lungs and let the air out slowly.

"Aw! C'mon! It's only a forest!" protested Te'tsan in a perfect accented English.

"Okay, you just ruined you moron! I was enjoying the forest!" I complained.

"Marie, look the hometree!" shouted Na'tsuey.

I looked toward where Na'tsuey finger pointed. It was a beauty. A huge tree raised hundreds of feet above my head, it was enormous. It seemed like everyone of the Na'vi lived in that tree. It was amazing. Living in a tree it would be like living in a tree house, where my brother and I used to sleep to watch the stars, but we stopped doing it because the air started to be extremely toxic to humans.

"wow!" I exclaimed.

"isn't a beauty, well this belongs to my dad, the king of the Omaticayan" bragged Te'tsan.

"shut your mouth" I spitted back.

From now on, I kept myself away from Te'tsan, he was egocentric, arrogant, mean and a complete douche bag. Every time he open his mouth was for hurting my feelings, and made me feek even more down. I don't even know what I did to him! He is just plain mean.

"What now! What are-" bragged Te'tsan.

"Ah! Knock it off! I didn't come to the hometree to get insulted by some kind of big blue douche bag! I don't get how can your mother had created you!" I stomped really mad tired from all his comments and walked from where everyone was gathered. I walked furious back to the RDA by my self.

The the bright sunset shone thought the the canopy of leaves. Everything turned in a shade of dark orange, I could see Hell's gate from where I was so I rushed to RDA as fast as I could. The small twigs cracked under the stomp of my feet against the grown, making cracking noises and waking up all sorts of animals in Pandora. I stopped to catch my breath and I heard a small growl. I looked up and saw a group of shiny blue eyes. I looked terrified at the animals that appeared slowly out of the moon's shadow. The animals didn't sound happy, neither was I. Slowly, I crept backwards and step on a twig. The small wolfs growled even louder and I screeched and ran as fast as I could. I could feel the wolfs were at my heels, catching up with me. I screamed even louder that before. As I ran I looked straight forward,I was about 100 feet from the RDA. My lungs screamed for air and my tight felt like jello. The tree branches that collected under my feet seemed like they wanted to made me trip, and they made it. I fell brutally at the floor, causing deep wounds on my arm, legs, neck, face and tummy. I tried to get up but I was stuck on one of the tree roots, as if like the tree branch curled upon my foot. I closed my eyes praying upon my death. I was dead scared, until a felt a really warm feeling around me.

"Ahhhhh!" someone screamed.

a body fell on the sky a torch on hand. He stood with his back on me and scared the wolfs away with a weird hissing sound. The smell of smoke surrounded the scene. Slowly the wolf retreated and the Na'vi turned around.

"Te'tsan?" I said surprised.

"Look, I am sorry, after you left my parents arrived and Dalue' told them what happened and they grounded my and told me to go find you and...." he putted his hand on the back of his neck, apologizing.

"I don't care, I hate you and I don't wanna know anything about you! Go away! I don't want to see your face!" I screamed.

"not even a thank you!" he complained.

"why? You don't even deserve one!" I got onto my feet, cleaned my shirt and limped toward the gate. That open automatically. I could feel Te'tsan's gaze on my back

I limped slowly to where the corner of the hut was. I sat there and started to sob. The tears made that my naked flesh on my face burned, the drops of blood fell from my leg. The wet sensation of the blood filled my shirt and my head hurt a lot.

"Marie?" someone whispered.

"Who is this!" I shouted.

"calm down, its me, Parker... what happened?" He walked to the door of the hut.

"Te'tsan made me angry and I left the home tree, and on the way home I tripped really hard" I sobbed.

He looked at all my wounds horrified.

"What! You can't go around the world like that! We have to go to the nursery before something gets infected!" he spoke in horror.

Rapidly Parker took me in his arms and ran to the nursery, by the time he crossed the door of the RDA I fainted.

"Is she okay? She seemed really bad yesterday"

"She is doing okay, but she will need some rest before she can walk"

"will she run again?"

"yes that's for sure, just her body had some really serious scratches"

"such a relieve..."

Those familiar voices talked on the background, making me focus on the pain. The upper right arm, by right side of my thorax and both of my legs screamed in pain. It was that kinda burn you get when you have naked flesh exposed to lemon juice or something that makes it light scent of latex gloves, rubbing alcohol, Iodine and burned cloth filled the air in the room. I made an effort to open my eyes and see what was going on. And eventually my efforts blossomed their fruit, I opened my eyes slowly. But it wasn't that easy, I felt like I had to bench press 500 pounds with my eyelids, and they felt like sand paper when they rubbed my eyelids. I felt the pain arise from my wounds, like someone poured lemon in them. I let out a small grumble out and a yelp from the pain.

"I guess she is recovering faster than I thought" said the doctor.

I looked at the doctor, and beside the doctor there was Parker. He looked worried at me. His eyes brighten when he saw me that I was awake.

"Hey baby, how you're doing?" Asked Parker.

"Not so good, kinda in pain" I mumbled.

"Normal, the effect of the morphine faded" Spoke the doctor.

The doctor crouched his back and he took a small flash light from his pocket and flashed my eyes with it. After he noted down something at the clipboard he was caring and followed to record my pulse.

"I guess she will have to stay a couple days more and she can leave, just make sure she take's it easy" said the doctor noting down something in a sheet of paper, ripping it out and handed to Parker.

"just make sure before you leave pass thought the pharmacy and ask for this drugs, it will help with her pain" and then he left.

Parker took the paper, folded and putted on his pocket. Slowly he turned around facing me, sat on the small chair on the corner of the room while the sounds of the IV filled the room.

* * *

**hey! thanks for all the alerts and stuff... ok awkward, start over!**

**hey! thanks for all the comments and alerts! It really made my day, i was actually planning to update every monday but I was so excited I wanted to update earlier. this episode is one of my favorites, because this is the basic structure from all the story is made of. I know that Marie doesn't seem like a normal ten year old, but as the story goes on it will explain it self. **

**maybe thats where Rouge comes from?**

**... no...**

**Aww!**

**C'mon, gimme a break!**

**okay....**

**...maybe....**

**and now you tell me!**

**okay, time for me to leave! thanks for reading and please review! shout out for ppl reviewing!**

**poll:**

**Parker dies:2**

**Parker lives:0**

**ok! bye! love you all guyz!**


	4. Worst Day Ever

**I do not own avatar. sorry for not mentioning that before. I am sorry, I have no intentions of getting sued. the only character that I own is Marie Rouge. the other characters are based on the other people in the movie.**

* * *

The next couple days were long and boring when it was time to leave I just wanted to run away from that room and go to the forest. Sadly I had to be fed with pills whenever I did physical exercise or I had pain. During the first week after the accident I barely looked at Te'tsan. Every single time our gazes met he would lower his head and look at the ground, and I would just look away and mind my business. Sometimes I would go to the hometree and play around with La'ki, Na'tsuey, Dalue', Talika and Amhelu. Talika and La'ki would braid my hair and put colorful beads on the braids and play dress up. With Na'tsuey, Amhelu and Dalue' I would plain Na'vi and Skypeople. As the time pas, we went to school together, while all of my friends learned english I was taught the language of the Na'vi. It was complicated, but at least I could communicate better with my friends. After school we would play around with the Pa'li, or Direhorse.

As the months passed the years passed, until I was 16 years old. Parker and I moved with the Na'vi couple months ago, so the Na'vi would trust Parker. For me Parker was the father I never had, and lets just say I never met my dad. I lived with my mom and brother, but my mom died when I was six, so my brother had to care about me. Now Parker takes care from me, sometimes he would stay up late with me when I would cry on his shoulder from having a terrible nightmare. He would be by my side every time I got sick, and when I scraped my knee or I fell from a tree (it happened before, trust me, it hurts) he was there to take me to the doctor. Ever since we started our training he was by mi side when I was sore, pulling wet rags over my muscles when he was even sorer than me.

It was dinner time and Parker and I always ate dinner by the small river near the hometree. This time we had fruit with some cooked meat, sometimes the Na'vi eat it raw (gross!). As we sat, we gazed the twilight together, this was a family silent moment, kinda of a ritual. I looked my self at the river's reflection Parker spoke.

"So, what's going on with Te'tsan?" asked Parker.

"he is a douche bag" I answered immediately.

"Aw! C'mon! He is a hell of a nice guy!" complained Parker

"Yeah! Right! He is the one that made me fall that night! I still remember!" I took a bite of my food

"I sometimes think you guys should mate"

the food that I swallowed got stuck into my throat, I choked on the piece of meat. quickly I fall onto the river and I drank some water, taking a big gulp of water and a mouthful of air.

"you're joking right? I was thinking more with Na'tsuey" I said after gasping of air.

I pulled all my hair back, the bouncy curls were a mess and the normal human style clothing was getting ruined (I am not running around half naked with no bra).

"Yeah right, I bet you guys will make a cute couple" laughed Parker.

"In your dreams! Te'tsan is the most annoying living thing in the universe" I mumbled climbing out of the river.

"Take my jacket, you will freeze" He handed me his nice sweat jacket.

I took the jacket and covered my shoulders with it, slowly I realized it wasn't that cold, it was barely summer. I remembered Parker used to take my to the beach during the summer and have our own human time when he cooked pizza and eat it around the bonfire, sometimes we would take La'ki with us, thought her mother didn't really like the idea.

"look there comes your most beloved Na'vi" he said when Te'tsan walked by our side.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring his greeting and muttered a "get lost" he grumbled and walked away.

"Aw! Isn't that sweet?" laughed Parker.

"shut up, and get a girlfriend" I grumbled.

"I'm not allowed to mate, anyways I'm to old, so give me some grandchildren" he joked.

"ha! Nice one" I laughed.

"I am serious with the grandchildren thought, if you don't pick a mate by next year I'll have to pick him for you, even thought we are 'human' we have to follow the Na'vi traditions" he spoke so serious he scared me.

Slowly we gazed the sunset together, finished our diner. Slowly we made our way up through the hometree to our hammocks. Which were distant from the other hammocks, but they had amazing views. We gave each other a good night and went to sleep.

The dawn broke, lighting my face with the soft warm of the sun, slowly I covered my eyes and rested for a bit in the hammock. Slowly I woke up and got out of the hammock, reaching into my "care bag" where I had my shampoo, brush, tooth paste and tooth brush. I took a morning bath in a pond that I discovered not so far from the hometree and brushed my hair and teeth. Since today I had training, I had to quit the normal clothing and put my native clothing. The cloth bra atached around my torso with a simple knot and a weird thong thing, that braided on my tail. Slowly my hair dried leaving the curly hair behind and combed. After I took some breakfast and ran towards the training ground. There all my friends waited for me.

"well, I see everyone is here, so the training will begin" directed Jake, the trainer.

Jake was a bunch of things: Toruk Makto, ex-avatar driver, sempu, Olo'etycan, and trainer. Damn boy! Those are some mad skills!.

"today I have a council meeting, with the elder. I will pair up everyone with a trainer today. I will hear no complain from anyone, if I hear trouble from you consequences can be harsh" I suddenly muted Jake's voice, I was to lazy to listen but I just waited to listen for my name.

"Marie, with Te'tsan" I felt my stomach churn.

Everyone gave my a surprised look, everyone knew to not mess with me and Te'tsan, but this time Jake touched my nerves. I didn't complained, nor roll my eyes, that was just simply immature and childish. Te'tsan walked up to me, even thought he was 5 inches taller than me, I that didn't intimidated me.

"Te'tsan, I expect good things about you, and Marie, be comprehensive, I paired you with Te'tsan for a reason" said Jake

I looked away from Te'tsan, graving my bow and arrows. I didn't even look at Te'tsan, he just was a moron. With the feelings of a brick, and a stone-head.

"Get your stuff, we're training on the open land" he said coldly.

I just got my stuff and followed Te'tsan. We walked for at least half hour until we arrived to a great plain. The tall grass grew until my low waist. It was green and there was no trees apart for a 20 feet tall tree in the middle of the plain. I reminded me of an African plain. But it was greener and it had more animals. Everywhere I looked there was an animal or two. Mostly Pa'li. Te'tsan made a whooping noise and a big Pa'li came out of nowhere.

"We're going to train how to ride a Pa'li" He spoke softly, as he stroke the Pa'li's skin.

I dropped my stuff to the floor, near where he left his stuff. I walked moving my hips with a great swing and my chin high. He tried to look away. But it was a fail. I made Tsahaylu with the Pa'li and got onto it's back. Even thought I never rode an animal I wanted to look professional.

"you never rode a Pa'li" stated Te'tsan.

"I never rode a Pa'li" I stated.

"Well, since my dad paired you with the best Pa'li rider in the whole clan, you will learn from me" he bragged

"See! That's why I hate you! You are such a bragger and a brat!" I said

"Well get used to it, its my nature" he laughed

"One reason more why I want to mate Na'tsuey" he instantly froze on his place and looked back at me

"Well nice one, My father and Parker were thinking about mating you with me" he smirked a stupid smile on his face.

"Yeah, over my dead body Te'tsan Sully" I spitted back.

"Now I understand where Rouge comes from" He whispered.

During the whole training our arguments were endless. We always fought for something. Either he wont shut up or I would keep complaining he was the worst Na'vi on the face of Pandora. Every single time he tried to teach me something it would turn out to be a torture. Endless, I don't get how in the world could Jake have a kid like this one!.

"Okay, I think we are done for the day... pretty much" he posed his hands on his hips and dropped his head forward.

"That means you're done with bragging and complaining right?" I said with a glimpse of hope.

"I complain because you provoke me"

"And I get provoked because you are around!" I shouted getting of from the Pa'li.

"Huh! You think so? Look, I am trying to get along here but you are so... such a bitch!" he shouted back.

"A bitch huh? Well you are a douche bag, ignorant, a child, brat, and still, and still, the rest of the clan loves you! You are the most arrogant person I ever met! And if they are mating us together, I swear for God and Eywa, it will never happen, and if it does, is over my dead bodies" I spitted.

Quickly I grabbed my stuff and walked away. I could hear Te'tsan grunting about what a bitch I was and he wished he never met me.

I walked thought the forest and it was getting dark, I could hear Te'tsan's footsteps following behind me. I grunted and whispered wishing that they had never paired me with Te'tsan.

Once in the hometree I went climbed up to my hammock. I brushed my hair and put on some real comfy clothes. A pair of broken jeans and a tank top. I brushed my hair and dried the tears that they were about to fall out from my eyes. Today was the worst day ever.

"Hey baby, is everything okay?" I heard Parker walking towards me.

"Te'tsan is a jerk" I said coldly.

"I have some bad news" sorrowed Parker

"May be not so bad as my day" I whispered to myself

"Honey... I have to chose a mate for you. It seems the clan can't wait anymore. Jake is getting too old for ruling the Omaticayans. They decided the best female in the clan is you. You are mating with Te'tsan. Its for your sake, my sake, Omaticayan's sake." he talked while holding my hand

My response was walking away. I didn't want to know anything about anyone now. I climbed down to the patio where Na'tsuey was waiting for me.

"I heard the news" said Na'tsuey.

* * *

**soo... pretty much this chapter is kinda long. 2,070 words? thats a lot for me. **

**for all the people reading: thank you! thanks so much! for taking your time to read my story**

**I also need some reviews. not reviews about how much you like my story (....hem... I don't think so...) I need constructive reviews. what you don't like about the story, grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, if the plot is not that good, if i should add more characters or if I should reprieve the characters. **

**anything would help.**

**okay thanks for reading and please, please! review (its up to you, I mean, 2 minutes of your live only to review, not that much, right?) **

**Bye!**

**-tuligareta**


	5. Against Eywa's Will

My response was walking away. I didn't want to know anything about anyone now. I climbed down to the patio where Na'tsuey was waiting for me.

"I heard the news" said Na'tsuey.

I just hugged him and started crying. I was pretty upset, I felt terrible, like I didn't want to know anything from the rest of the world.

"Shh... everything is going to be okay" Na'tsuey said in Na'vi language.

I wish what he said was true. I was extremely sad. My tears fell down thought Na'tsuey's torso, I sobbed and cried in silence. I didn't care for the gazes of the Na'vi people looking around me.

"want to go for a walk?" He offered.

I nodded with my head and dried my tears. The rest of my friends joined as we walked towards the forest.

The smell of wet grass ran through the air, and the mist of atokirina filled the gaps of sadness. As we silently walked together we arrived in our secret hide out, where we hang out after school or during the free days with no training.

"Hey... I am sorry..." Whispered Na'tsuey.

"It's ok, not your fault" I sniffed and dried my tears that ran through my cheeks.

Na'tsuey's gaze broke through my sight, his sad eyes filled my mind. His golden eyes hypnotized me like crazy, like I wanted him. His hand brushed my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"Marie... we are going to fight against this" Said Dalue'.

"No, this is my problem, I should talk with Neytiri" I stated.

All of the sudden every gaze that was on my range looked at me. La'ki, Talika, Na'tsuey, Dalue' and Amhelu's gazes focused on my. I got onto my feet.

"It's not fair, I came here to save the human race, not the Omaticayan clan. I'm going to fight against this, as my name is Marie Rouge" I spoke with confidence that soon was beaten up by the looks of my friends looking at each other

"Sometimes you forget that you are in Pandora. This is Pandora. The girl has not much of a say when it comes of mating arrangements" Said Amhelu.

"Well I'm from Earth and I do what ever I want, I am going against Pandora rules!" I shouted with with a hint of rouge concience.

I ran up to Na'tsuey and kissed him with all the passion that I had left from the last conversation, I started running up the hometree. running as fast as I could, jumping and leaping upwards until I ran through the maze of branches of the forest. Later I was on the patio of the hometree. Confused I looked for Neytiri's face. Until I spotted her with the Elder council. I ran up to her breathing heavily, with all my curly hair going to all directions.

"Neytiri, I wont mate with Te'tsan" I gasped, out of air.

All of the gazes jumped of me. I forgot I said that out loud.

"I want to mate with the person I choose and he will choose me" I stated.

Parker appeared out of no where, he walked slowly by Neytiri's side. Even though Neytiri gave him the death stare. He looked down at me, as I slowly looked up. A pair of sad golden eyes were focusing on me. What have I got my self into?

"Marie, your will is to be who you are, but just understand, he... well... he is the gray crayon in the crayon box, not the brightest color. Yeah sure, you have Na'tsuey, Dalue', Amhelu... But, maybe if you try it... you change your opinion...." Parker tried to explain me, it turned out to be a fail.

Neytiri rolled her eyes and moved Parker aside with an arm, with all the authority she aspired, she looked down at me.

"Eywa chose you to mate with Te'tsan. Thats it, you can't go against Eywa. If you don't, the balance is lost." She stated fiercely, like she make me want to cry after she said that.

"But..." I complained.

"There is no buts in Eywa's will. Its the balance of life." She stated.

"But I don't believe in Eywa, I believe in.... let me rephrase that, I am atheist. I don't believe in anynothing" I spoke with courage. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't be here.

Every single gaze of the Elder council focused on my. All of them in indignation, than I just remembered, I just dissed their goddess. Burn!. Joking. I was going to pay for that.

"We feed you, we clothe you, we make sure you sleep on a hammock, train you, and in exchange you disrespect our goddess?--"I instantly cut Neytiri.

"I didn't disrespect her! I just... don't believe in anything!" I shouted "Is it so hard to understand?"

Neytiri looked at my puzzled, as Parker crossed his arms. He looked at me frustrated. I looked at him for comfort and someone to support my words, but their response was nothing.

"go to your hammock" said Parker.

"But--"

"I said go! God damn it!" He shouted furiously.

I fought back my tears and swallowed, kept my head high and walked away. I still kept my head high even when all of the people that gathered around our little scene murmured nasty gossip about me. As I found the faces of my friends on the crowd, who looked sad as I walked away. Climbing up the tree's spiral towards my hammock seemed an endless trip.

"Eywa's balance, ha!" I cried.

Suddenly the sky turned gray, I ignored the fact that nobody was in the hammock area. I was kneeling down beside my hammock and cried. I still heard the deaf screams on my mind fighting for silence and trying to calm everything down. A blue lighting stroke the sky. The rain started to fall and the echo of the little drops of water tormented the hammock area of the tree. It was getting dark and and the biolumicent light of my body shone with a faded glimpse. I stopped crying and I just sat there alone. It stopped raining suddenly and I felt the world fall in silence, and a huge cry. I looked up and I could hear a million of steps running up the spiral.

"Marie!" Screeched Parker.

I flung my head around and with grace I got onto my feet and walked towards him.

"What!, what happened!" I said surprised

"no! You interrupted Eywa's balance!" Cried Neytiri.

Her eyes were flooding with tears, she cried while Jake soothed her with a sad expression.

"You monster! May Eywa feast off from your insides" Cried once again Neytiri.

I looked confused towards Neytiri, she cried nonstop, what was she talking about?

"You no longer belong to The People! Go Away!" she Screeched as she pushed me.

"what--!" is was in the floor with Neytiri on top of me, her hands were strangling me. Her hard grip didn't left me breath. I posed my hands on my neck to loosen Neytiri's grip and kicked my feet in the air to get her off me. I could feel my lungs scream for air, gasping for air I could see Neytiri's face loosen up, her grip was strong thought, but somehow I felt like I could breath again with no problem. Something smooth brushed my forehead, and suddenly I felt a lift.

"Eywa's balance.... you form part of Eywa's balance..." the wind carried the words along with the leaves.

Soon the Atokirina seeds gathered around me. Neytiri stopped strangling me and got off me. Then I came to reality.

I gasped for air like a fish outside water. I cough hard at the same time I gasped for air. I sat there for a moment, breathing heavily.

Neytiri covered her mouth and fell to her knees and begun whispering words in Na'vi.

"C'mon Marie... I gotta tell you something" Parker helped me up and walked me towards a corner of the Keluxtrel.

He grasped my arm by my bicep and walked furious with a wrinkled forehead. I could still hear the screams of Neytiri on the air.

The air was cold and the hints of chill spiced the air, and the scary views from the branch made my light headed. The wind shook hard against my face, making my eyes water. The sloppy clouds filled the valley and the faint glow of biolumicent light shone around the sight, Parker stood straight on at the branch, he wore his Na'vi clothing while he usually wore sweatpants and a tank shirt, dirty from all the training that he did, while I wore my ragged jeans and tank shirt. He looked disappointed on me, and made me just hide in a corner of the tree and cry to my self a bit more, but I think I have no more tears left to do that. From now on I should quit crying. I am sixteen years old, not four. I looked for comfort in Parker's eyes, but the only thing I found is emptiness, this in not good.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Hun, remembered you said you don't believe in Eywa?" he said.

I nodded my head and he crossed his arms.

"let my show you something..." he quickly jumped from the branch to the huge leaves that hang from nearby trees.

I followed his movements and grasped to the leaves that confronted my fall against the hard floor. The whistle from the wind screamed against my ears while I free fell from the tree. The cold wind pushed against me but gravity pulled me down. I crashed against the leaves with strength feeling some burns had created from how hard I grasped the leaves. And I kept falling until I fell to the floor in the most awkward way there is.

"Try to keep up now" he said before sprinting into the forest.

I follow his footsteps and the forest that danced around me became blurs in my sight, until we arrived on a clearing in the forest, but we could see the hometree from the clearing. In the middle of the clearing there was a body, and a huge crater around it, everything in the clearing was burned, small flames warmed the sight let me see better. The Na'vi was facing the ground with its face away from us. I walked slowly to the crater, slid down and moved the body for a better sight. Of it, thought I couldn't see the face because of all the braids. I checked for a pulse, and it appeared to be slow, there was some serious burns in the body. I brushed off all the braids and a long gash of blood spread across her face not letting me see right her face. Gently I pulled away some of the blood from her face and I recognized her face.

"Mo'at got struck by lightning... By Eywa" whispered Parker.

I covered my mouth to see her face move and her eyes open.


	6. Atokirina seeds

I covered my mouth to see her face move and her eyes open.

Her mouth fell open as her torso twiched in a violent freaky way. Mo'at open her eyes wide open and there was no pupil, only white.

"Eywa..." she whispered.

I just backed away from her and crouched in a defensive way.

"Marie... listen... I am Eywa... you must choose to recover the balance... you interrupted the balance..." Mo'at spoke with a totally different voice.

I can't believe for such a childish thing of not mating Te'tsan was going to mess up the balance. It was idiotic

"But there is no point into it" I grumbled like troll.

"You have to look deeper into people before judging" Breathed Mo'at.

The Atokirina spirits gathered around us, it all looked magical, the lights of the forest and the atokirina seeds made it seem like it was snowing, thing that never happened in earth anymore. One of the atokirina spirit flew gracefully towards me and the soft tentacles danced around until they tickled my skin softly, making my sight to blur into a gray color. I could feel the numbness on my feet and it grew larger. Until it reached my eyes. I fought to keep awake, but it was some kind of chemical drug making me loopy. Then I heard a big thud.

The sight was quite weird, it was Neytiri and Jake and looked much younger. They held a baby in their arms. Who playfully reached out of its bundle to play with Jake's. The baby giggled at Jake's whopping faces that he did. I smiled at the sight.

"Isn't it beautiful" Someone whispered.

I turned around only to see a human, quite short, curly hair and green eyes. She had dimples that dig into her cheeks with a shade of a natural peach color. She wore a white native stile dress and she looked angelical and beautiful. It was mom.

"Mom!" I screamed reaching into her, hugging her tightly

"I am not your mom..." she said calmly.

"then... who are you?" I breathed.

"I am Eywa, in your most pleasant form." she smiled.

"well... then why are you doing this to me?" I spitted at her.

"to show you why you interrupted the balance of nature" she breathed slowly.

the scene quickly changed. The deep forest danced before us, the animal noises chanted as if it was an everyday day. The deep vines gathered on the green colored trunks, the mist of an early fresh morning appeared in the water drops in the plants. Then the voices begun.

"you good for nothing! You are not even a pure Na'vi" someone acussed.

Then a small boy was pushed to the scene, that boy was shorter than I thought, he was blue and tall, but smaller than the average I had seen in the hometree.

Someone jumped out of the tree and took the boy by his arm, with a tight grip, making the boy hiss in pain.

"If I see you around Talika I swear I'll kill you" the other boy murmured, he was few inches taller than the other boy, giving him advantage to pick on the small one.

The taller boy raised a fist, while the small boy protected his face against the future impact of the fist. The small boy begun shaking with fear while the other boy enjoyed the scene.

"Hey! What are you doing here!" an elder man shouted.

"Sorry Olo'eytkan, its just this kid, was messing around with my soon to be mate" said the bigger boy.

"and you are going to blame it on him, C'mon, you're 10 seasons old! You are to young to have a mate, you'll be able to choose a mate after Iknimaya. Come along you two, we'll find a punishment to your for aggression to a member of the tribe, and for you! We will see about it" Spoke angrily the man.

"see, since he was young he had problems with fitting in" said Eywa.

"Well as you see it's not my problem." I grumbled.

"It actually is. You are here, because you need to see the people, as you can see in them, you need to get to know them" Spoke Eywa.

"I already got to know Te'tsan, and he is a.... a... god knows what he is"

"He is a good man, that's why I choose you two to be together."

"ha! Lies!" I shouted against her.

"Enough! I will send you in a quest for Mo'at's recovery, she will die if you reject Te'tsan, because, you didn't look deeper in him" Eywa's voice rose like crazy, the words boomed my ears loudly

"Okay! Fine! I will go on the stupid quest! What do I have to find?" I shuddered at her

"a Atokirina seed, not a random one. There is an atokirina seed per person, the atokirina seed has to choose you, and it will guide you back." She spoke slowly.

Then everything went black. Like if I passed out from fatigue. I could feel the numbness going away from my body that suddenly started to shake violently. I could not open my eyes, I was too tired to open my eyes. I could mumble few sounds and move my arms a little bit, but it wasn't enough. I was that kind of feeling that you have to be awake but your body wont let you. Someone screamed on the background, and I felt the warm touch of their hands on my arm, I just could only raise my arm and hit what I could to shut it off. So I did, with an incredible force I rose my arm and hit something really hard, so hard that it hurt my arm. After that I was to tired to think and I just simple gave up.

"Hey... Are you all right?" the whispers in the background where yells on my ears.

I just groaned and flickered my hears.

"I know you are awake" the voice annoyed my ears.

* * *

**sorry for not updating earlier. just being in high school is not easy to be me U.U I should be ashamed...**

**okay, next topic: I am not going to spoil if Parker dies or not. just let it be.**

**soo.... yeah, I hope today everyone is having a legit day and thanks for all of the legit reviews~~!**

**lots of love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**att: tuligareta**


End file.
